Darkwing Duck: Keepers of St Canard
by Eva Grey
Summary: Based on the Darkwing Duck series created by Disney, this is a fanfiction that introduces a girl named Ophelia. She and Darkwing meet, and a rivalry is born....
1. Forces Collide

"Another assignment? Already?" I sighed, rolling my eyes as I flicked open the manilla envelope that had "TOP SECRET" stamped in bright red across the front. Turning on my heels so I could lean against the wall of my office, I scanned the instructions I had pulled out.

Even though I had only been working for S.H.U.S.H. for about three years, I was already growing tired of all the rules and regulations that they used to keep all operatives on a tight leash. I had often thought of doing something on my own; I thought that I would probably be able to do more good as a vigilantly.

But I wasn't ready to quit quite yet. I didn't want to be vain, but I was one of S.H.U.S.H.'s best agents. They _needed_ me. And I was willing to do good, even if it wasn't the way I would protect the world, for a little while longer.

I jumped when there was a knock on my door. "Uhhh, j-just a second!" I called, hurrying over to my desk. I opened a drawer, shoved my papers inside, and slammed it shut again. I smoothed my red suit out (more of a nervous habit than a necessity) and fixed my hair. I cleared my throat, resting my hands on the smooth oak surface of my desk. "Come in."

And it was back to business as usual.

"Whoa whoa, J., come on. You know me better than anyone else, and you should totally know that-"

"Yes. And that's why I've decided to send you out on the job."

I closed my eyes, my fingers pressing the bridge of my nose. Obviously J. Gander Hooter, my boss, didn't quite understand the meaning behind the words, 'I work alone'. Taking a deep breath, I attempted to talk again. "No, no. See, I mean that you _know_ me, so you should _know_ that I don't like working with other people."

J. laughed, walking past me so he could hop up into his seat at the large desk that took up a great portion of the room. "My my Ollie, I always thought you were one who loved a challenge."

I clenched my teeth, holding back the anger that was rising in my chest. _'Damn my parents for naming me Ophelia.'_ "Okay, okay. _Fine_. I'll take the case Hooter."

"Good!" J. exclaimed, folding his hands in front of him. "In that case, I'd like you to meet-"

"I am the terror, that flaps in the night! I am the red wine stain, on your perfect white blouse! I, am Darkwing Duck!"

'_Great. A lunatic. I know that times are tough, but seriously, we can't be _that_ desperate...' _I sighed, folding my arms over my chest and shifting my weight onto one leg. Cocking an eyebrow, I waited for the purple smoke to clear, and reveal this so called 'Darkwing Duck'.

He was, of course, a cocky little bugger. Brushing his nails on his shirt, he took on a typical 'hero' pose. I took note of the somewhat goofy looking one next to him. _'Must be the sidekick,'_ I thought, looking them both over.

"Ah, Darkwing! How pleasant to see you!" Hooter leaned forward in his char to shake the guy's hand. Obviously they had worked together before, though I hadn't ever see the fellow before..

As I looked down on Darkwing longer, I had to stiffen the laugh. I mean, he was so short! I was fairly certain that even as I child I would have towered over him.

He must have noticed, because he cleared his throat, glaring up at me, his hands balling into fists. "Something funny?" He asked.

I lifted my hand to my mouth, covering it in a weak attempt to stiffen my laughter. "N-nothing. I was just expecting someone... T-Taller!" I finally laughed out loud, my hand cris-crossing over my stomach.

The sidekick held Darkwing back, though I didn't need the help. I glanced over at The Boss, and cleared my throat. His harsh glare had effectively stopped my laughter.

"Who does she think she is anyway?" Darkwing grumbled, crossing his arms as he sent one final glare my way. He turned back to The Boss, fixing the brim of his enormous hat. "So. Where's this partner of mine?"

"Actually Darkwing, I think you two have already met." Sweeping his hand in my direction, the boss continued. "Meet Ollie- I mean, Ophelia Macawber."

Darkwing was silent for a long, drawn-out moment. Then he slowly rotated his body so that he was facing me.

"Wait, whoa, so that means..."

"Yes, Ophelia, this is the one I told you about, your partner for this next mission."

Staring at eachother in total shock, I placed my hands on my hips just as he did.

"You've got to be kidding me," we said in unison. Things were about to get a lot more interesting.


	2. His Thoughts

(Note: this chapter is from DW's point of view. From now on we'll be switching between Ollie's and DW's view points (example: ch. 1 ollie, ch. 2 DW, ch. 3 ollie, and so on, and so forth.) I just hope to not cause any confussion! '')

"That no good, lousy S.H.U.S.H. agent! Who does she think she is anyway?! No one calls Darkwing Duck a shorty and gets away with it!!"

"Ahhh, DW, I think she just did." Launchpad chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.

I gritted my teeth, refraining myself from the urge I had to smack LP upside the head. After my meeting with J. Gander Hooter and co., my day had gone from bad to worse. I didn't mind helping S.H.U.S.H. out every once in a while; it boosted my reputation and sometimes even raised my popularity with the general populous. Usually it was only LP and I on the job (and okay, sometimes Gos and the Muddlefoot kid, but that was something I planned on changing), but this time….

I shuddered at the thought.

It wasn't that she was ugly. I hated to admit it, but she was actually fairly good looking (though not as good looking as Morgana, that was certain). Ophelia had large, emerald green eyes, a sleek build, and wavy black hair.

I rolled my eyes, speeding up so that I could get home quicker. A nice night of watching old T.V. segments of myself was sure to brighten up my mood. "C'mon Launchpad, let's head home. I kind of want to-"

"OH! Can we stop at a Hamburger Hippo on the way?" I watched as LP's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Sighing deeply, I nodded my head.

"Sure. Why not?" I took a right at the next stop sign, cruising down the road until the nearest Hamburger Hippo was in sight. I brought the Ratcatcher to a smooth stop, and hopped off my bike. Pulling my helmet off and tossing it into the sidecar, I took a seat at the counter.

"Three Hippo Burgers please!" LP called excitedly while I rested my head in one hand, rolling my eyes. That guy could eat a real hippo and still have room for more.

"Don't you ever get full LP?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

LP scratched his head, thinking. "You know, I don't think so DW."

I chuckled, sitting up and stretching. "Somehow, I find that believable." Launchpad and I had been fighting crime together for a while now, and even though I hadn't wanted his help at first, I now accepted his help happily.

I glanced over at him, and wasn't surprised to see that he was already done. I stood, not feeling very hungry at the moment. "Ready to rock 'n' roll LP?"

"Sounds good DW!" Launchpad headed for the Ratcatcher, hopping into the side car after tossing me my helmet.

I revved the engine, speeding off towards home. I wasn't exactly looking forward to the next day. That's when Ophelia and I would begin working together. We were to meet at S.H.U.S.H. headquarters again, where we'd pick up gadgets and instructions.

"Instructions, pffftt. Who needs 'em?" I muttered, rolling my eyes. But I knew if I wanted to work with S.H.U.S.H., I'd have to at least abide by _some_ of their rules.

Oh well. It was all in a hero's day of work.


	3. A New Adventure

I was up bright and early, even though my body felt sluggish and worn out from the restless night I had had before. Nightmares had rattled me, causing me to get little sleep. Of course, they had all been about that Darkwing doofus.

I shuddered at the thought.

Stretching my arms, I made my way to my closet so I could pull out my operative suit. It wasn't too fancy or gody (like that pompous duck's outfit), but it served me well when I was out on the job. It was made of simple black material, had no sleeves, and had shorts. The seams were sewn in silver thread, and the back was cut low. I also wore a pair of long black boots, so the amount of bare skin showing between my shorts and boots was minimal.

I changed into my outfit quickly, and then headed into my bathroom where I pulled my hair into a high pony tail. I smiled at my reflection, and she smiled back.

I took a deep breath, and pulled on a red summer-time dress on over my close to skin-tight outfit. I had to appear to be at least somewhat normal during the walk to work.

The walk itself was short, being only about a mile or so. I was used to doing more exercise, so I was relieved for the break. I groaned inwardly when I noticed a motorcycle parked outside of S.H.U.S.H. headquarters that matched Darkwing's outfit perfectly. I contemplated the man's sexuality for a while, then decided he was far too 'un-fabulous' to be gay.

Not that I cared or anything.

Once I was deep inside S.H.U.S.H. headquarters, I stopped at my locker so I could stash my dress away until I needed it again. I shoved it inside, not caring too much if it became wrinkled. I slammed my locker shut, causing the lockers nearby to shudder. _'I guess I closed it a bit harder than I had planned…'_ With a shrug, I headed out of the locker room to meet up with the others, who were probably waiting for me.

I entered the room as quietly as possible, but nothing slipped past The Boss' eye. "Ah, Ophelia!" He called, and I stepped further into the room.

I immediately wanted to wipe the smug look off Darkwing's face; he was obviously proud of himself for getting to the meeting first. I ignored the sidekick as best I could (though I found it slightly hard to do- the man was staring at me for cripes sakes!).

The staring stopped as soon as Darkwing noticed, though. I heard him hiss, "Would you cut it out!?" Then there was a yelp (presumably from the sidekick), and then the staring stopped. I smirked.

"Now you two, I have great news! Dr. Sarah Bellum has created some new gadgets that are sure to help you on your mission." The Boss cleared his throat, walking past me as he headed over to the table Dr. B had set up. I had to admit, I was impressed with the new line-up.

Dr. B adjusted her glasses, then pointed to the first object on the table. "While this appears to be your average un-sharpened grey colored pencil, by pressing both of your thumbs here (she pointed out said area), it'll extend into a quarterstaff." She held out the new gadget, and I took it gladly, twirling it between my fingers before slipping it into a hidden pocket. "Moving right along then. This here seems to be a harmless bottle of water, but pull the top and toss it at your enemies. It'll explode, sending boiling hot water everywhere after a count of five seconds." Darkwing Duck took this one, tucking it away beneath his cape.

Like children collecting their goody-bags after a party, we greedily accepted everything Dr. B had to offer. More than once her amazingly handy gadgets had saved my life. _'And to think, I used to believe I didn't need gadgets to complete my work.'_ I snorted aloud at the idea, which caused both Darkwing Dim-wit and his sidekick to look my way.

"Well J., what's evil up to this time?"

"It's actually quite an odd case Ollie," J. said. I gritted my teeth, trying to not let my anger show. The last thing I needed was for Darkwing Delusional to pick up on my great distaste for being called-

"Yeah _Ollie_, you'd better listen up." Darkwing smirked in triumph at me. He was probably fawning over his good luck at that very moment, content now that he knew how to push my buttons.

Getting my hands ready in the strangling position, I was just about to lunge for the creep's scrawny neck when The Boss called my name.

"As I was saying Ollie, it's quite an odd case. We haven't had much activity from F.O.W.L. recently, and we were starting to worry."

I nodded. "Obviously whatever they're planning is fairly big, since they've stopped all other activity." I waited, then put my hand to my forehead as I groaned. "Whoa whoa whoa. You have _got_ to be kidding me." I let my hand drop. "This is our assignment?" I rolled my eyes. "What are we supposed to do? Stalk Ammonia Pine until she does something even slightly suspicious?"

"Well.. Something along those lines." The Boss chuckled nervously, pulling at the collar of his shirt. "We were hoping that you'd be willing to follow Steel Beak. Perhaps you'll get some sort of clues off of him."

I sighed in defeat. In a way, it made perfect sense. Usually they would have called Darkwing Doorknob to do the case alone, but Steel Beak had seen him before. I, however, would remain mysterious. Which worked out well, because I could slip unnoticed past a lot of security (if there was any, that is).

Darkwing didn't seem too happy about the concept either, but I didn't hear any complaints from him.

"Agent Grizzlikof is waiting to give you your plane tickets and new id cards."

"Alright J. Gander! You don't have to worry about a thing, now that Darkwing Duck is on the job!" Swishing his cape in an overly dramatic fashion, Darkwing Drama Queen pointed one finger towards the sky, and said ominously, "Let's. Get. _Dangerous._"


	4. Sky High

"Alright Gos, you know the rules, no-"

"No parties, no rule-breaking, no fun." Gos rolled her eyes at my, plopping down onto the couch. She flicked on the T.V., and focused her view on Tom Lockjaw.

I didn't really like the guy. I mean, the press was great for getting publicity, but Lockjaw never seemed to be there when I was going crime fighting. Now Gismo Duck, _he_ was a different story…..

"Now Gos, I know that you're upset that you can't come, but this mission is too dangerous!"

"Awww, but how come you and Launchpad get to have all the fun?" Gos looked at me with big, sad eyes, and for a moment I considered taking her along. I shook my head, turning my back to her.

"Don't worry Gos. For this mission, I'm going alone. Which means LP will get to stay here with you." I smiled, turned around, and quickly spoke. "So you two say out of trouble and have fun! Love ya, bye!" I kissed Goslyn's cheek, patted her head, and leapt into my chair. Thwacking Basil's head, I was spun silly….

* * *

S.H.U.S.H.'s private jet was comfortable enough, and I was given practically anything I wanted.

"Another drink, Mr. Darkwing?" One of the three female flight attendants leaned over, holding out a crystal glass filled with champagne to me.

"Ah yes, thank you." I took it from her, swishing the glass's contents around before taking a sip. As I drank, I couldn't help myself from looking over at Ophelia. A pair of thick black framed reading glasses sat on the top of her beak, somehow giving her face a softer look. She sat with her legs tucked up beneath her, and a book rested in her lap. She reached up, and pulled her hair loose from the pony tail she had previously kept it in. Her hair fell in soft waves around her face. I was surprised at how… decent she looked.

Not that I cared or anything.

Draining my glass, I leaned back in my seat. It was about an eleven hour flight from St. Canard to Venice, and I was beginning to wish I hadn't agreed on coming.

The first four hours had been filled with bickering (mostly between Ophelia and myself, though sometimes a flight attendant would try to get in between us), and then the next five hours had been complete silence. Even though I had to wait only another two hours until we landed, the uncomfortable atmosphere was getting to me.

Ophelia yawned, stretched, and then marked her book with a pink bookmark. _'Funny. I didn't peg her as a pink lover.' _I shifted my gaze so that I could look out the window.

After a while my eyes felt heavy, and I couldn't help but to close them. "A little nap… Can't… Hurt…."


	5. Venice

Darkwing Dumbo woke up just as the captain announced that we'd be landing shortly, and that it would be wise to fasten our seat belts. I had already strapped myself in, and I was eagerly awaiting our arrival.

Venice was beautiful in spring, and even though this was strictly a work visit, I was still excited to see the city again. I had changed into a pretty red dress with white trim, wanting to look at least somewhat presentable.

I rolled over the basic plan in my mind again. Steel Beak had been spotted in Venice a week ago, and although we couldn't dig up any recent dirt on him, his good behavior was highly suspicious. I could get close to him, and find out what we needed to know. When things got rough 'n' tough, Darkwing would swoop in and save the day.

It would have been simple, really. With any reliable operative, it could go smoothly, with no hitches or problems at all. I startled when I heard glass shattering, and I flicked my eyes over to where Darkwing sat.

He was blushing and rubbing the back of his head, apologizing to the flight attendant as she quickly swept the crystal glass' remains up.

I rolled my eyes. _'It would have all gone smoothly, if I hadn't been paired with such a looser.' _I sighed. The last tiny shreds of hope I had had were now gone.

The landing was quick and simple, and I breathed in fresh (well, as fresh as I could wish for) Venetian air with a smile on my face. I held my briefcase in one hand, and my suitcase in the other. I was always one to pack light, unlike Darkwing debutante, who had a total of five suitcases with him. I watched as he struggled to carry his own goods, and I suspected that he usually made the sidekick carry the luggage.

I snickered. _'Maybe I'll enjoy myself a bit more than I thought.'_

* * *

Our hotel suite was roomy and comfortable, and I could hardly complain about the room service. I set up in the larger of the two bedrooms before making a phone call.

"Hey sis! How are ya? Doing okay?" I smiled, sitting down on the ivory white silk sheets of my king sized bed.

"_Oh, I'm fine. Getting by as usual. It's been a while since you last called."_

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I've just been really busy with work, ya know?"

She chuckled. _"Yes, I understand that. A decent day's work is often times harder than I want to deal with."_

I yawned, then asked, "So. How's it going with that mysterious boyfriend of yours?"

"_Oh, you know. He's always busy, and he doesn't really enjoy letting me go along with him. I tend to… Mess things up."_

"C'mon Juliet, don't say stuff like that. He doesn't know how lucky he is to have someone as great as you."

"_Juliet? You haven't called me by that nickname in a long time."_ She laughed, presumably reminiscing about our childhood. _"You're probably right, you know."_

I chuckled. "Of course I am! I'm always right," I replied. I stretched, then yawned so hard my eyes watered.

"_You sound tired. I should probably let you get some sleep."_

"Yeah, I guess." I rubbed one eye, brushing the tears away. "Well, g'night!"

"_Night Ophelia!"_ Then a click. I too hung up my phone, and then kicked my shoes off. I was ready to hit the hay. I undressed quickly, pulling my night gown on over my head. I ran my fingers through my hair before pulling back the covers and slipping underneath the downy and silk layers.

I closed my eyes, and quickly drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow I would get down to business, with or without that Darkwing's help…..


	6. Two Heads Are Better

"Our friendly neighborhood heroic duck has prevailed again! Defeating seven bank robbers, two muggers, and-"

"Let me guess. You couldn't spot Steel Beak."

I gritted my teeth, slowly turning to look at Ophelia. My anger was caught in my throat, however, when my eyes were able to take in the scene in front of them. She was standing in front of the large glass windows that took up most of the wall behind her, and the sun was setting against the backdrop of Venice. Ophelia was silhouetted by the sun's last rays of light, and I couldn't help but to gaze a little longer. Clad in a well-fitting strapless red evening gown, she was fastening a pair of pearl earrings in place. Her long, wavy black hair had been piled atop her head in a stylish bun, and I couldn't help to ponder where I had seen something similar to that before… _'Now's not the time to soften up DW! You've got a case to solve and an agent to one-up.'_ I cleared my throat, then turned around, saying nonchalantly, "And you've actually been doing something usefully today, _Ollie_?"

I heard her growl in disapproval of the nickname I had used, cueing me that I had pushed just the right buttons.

"Actually," she replied, walking past me for the door, "My informant tells me Steel Beak will be at Dimond's Gathering tonight." She put her hand on the knob, and I couldn't help but to snicker.

"Oh, yeah. Right. Like _you _could get in there." I rolled my eyes, walking forward and leaning against the wall to her left. "It takes weeks- no, months to get a reservation there, and we didn't even get this assignment until two days ago!" Ophelia might have been pretty, but her good looks would not be enough to get her into such a fancy and renowned restaurant. I was waiting for her to admit defeat when instead she smirked, opening the door. It almost smacked me in the face, but lucky for me I had the quickness of a cougar. The door banged against the wall, and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Actually, I _do_ have a reservation." My jaw dropped, and she smirked even wider. "Unfortunately, it's only a table for one. You'll have to sit this one out." Ophelia was about to slam the door on me when I fluidly slipped past her, blocking her way out.

"Okay, okay, _fine_, you got me there. But at least let me.. I don't know. Watch from the street or something."

"Oh, you mean spy on me?" Ophelia rolled her bright green eyes, and walked past me, shutting the door behind her. She sighed. "I'm going to be late," she muttered, glancing at the tiny watch that adorned her wrist. "Okay, look, you can come with." She lifted her hands in defeat. "Just.. don't get in my way." She hastened for the elevator doors, and I couldn't help but to chuckle. _'She's got nothing to worry about. I am, after all, Darkwing Duck.'_

* * *

I yawned, tapping my fingers rhythmically against the glass surface of the table beneath me. I had been very pleased to find that across the street from Diamond's Gathering there happened to be a quaint little coffee shoppe that had outdoor seating.

But unluckily for me, nothing had happened yet. _Absolutely nothing_. Ophelia had been seated near the window (another lucky stroke on my part), she had ordered some water and a salad, and was now daintily plucking away at the leafy greens.

Part of me wanted to burst in through that god forsaken window, grab her, and run. Or, if I was really lucky and Steel Beak was indeed there, I could just grab him and leave Ophelia to fend for herself. _'After all, she acts like a tough agent. She should be able to talk the talk _and_ walk the walk.'_ I sighed, finding the waiting unbearable. _'I mean geeze! I'm a man of action, not a man of 'oh let's wait around for a while'! If J. Gander had had any sense at all, he would have sent LP and I to do this job _alone'.

I waited another painstaking thirty minutes, in which time Ophelia had finished her salad, ordered her main dish, and the coffee I ad half-heartedly ordered had gone cold. I was beginning to think that Ophelia was worthless when I spotted a familiar nemesis of mine walking towards her table.

It was all I could do to hold myself back from poofing into the restaurant, reciting, "I am the terror, that flaps in the night! I am the annoying ex, who ruins all your dates! I, am Darkwing Duck!"

But I restrained myself for Ophelia's sake. So instead I sat on the edge of my seat, praying that Ophelia was as good as she was cracked up to be…


	7. Cue Steel Beak

**Margaux is a very expensive type of wine, just fyi. :D  
**

I had been watching him from the corner of my eye for a while now. At first he had been seated with a group (maybe his friends, perhaps business partners, I could really care less), but when he caught sight of me.. Well, he shooed them away, and I couldn't help smiling at my success. I'd look over at him slowly, then quickly turn my head back to my food. Sometimes I'd even let our eyes meet for a few moments.

My dinner had just arrived when I saw him get up, straighten his jacket, and strut towards my table. _'Perfect! It's a good thing that Steel Beak is like every other average sleezeball.'_ I tried to act surprised when he leaned his hand on my table, causing me to look up at him.

"I uh, noticed you from across the way, and I was wondering if I could join youse for a while." His Brooklyn-like accent threw me for a loop. Apparently he thought he could woo me with it, though I thought it was silly. I looked up at him, batting my eyelashes slowly before I replied in a slow, sultry voice.

"Why, of course you may join me." I smiled a little, brushing a stray strand of hair behind my ear. I could feel Darkwing's eyes boring into my back. I smirked a little, knowing that he was beside himself with jealousy.

Steel Beak pulled out the chair across from me, easing himself into it nonchalantly. I noticed how he eyed me hungrily, and I began to feel a bit uncomfortable. Lucky for me I was a wonderful actress.

He snapped his fingers, a waiter rushing over to serve him. "Get a bottle of Margaux, will ya?"

I blinked quickly, a surprised look coming to my face. "Oh, no, I really don't think-"

"Don't worry about it," Steel Beak replied, drawing the 'ou' in 'about'. I sighed, and smiled.

"You're.. Much too kind." I looked at him, then lowered my eyes, letting a blush rise to my cheeks. The waiter returned promptly with the wine, and poured two glasses of it.

"You can leave the bottle here." The waiter nodded, setting the bottle off to the side so that we could still look directly at eachother.

I didn't want to admit it, but I was enjoying myself. I hadn't been out on a thrilling case in a while, and I was eager to catch Steel Beak causing trouble. I reached with my left hand, grasping the crystal glass filled with wine. I took a dainty sip, then set the glass down. I was about to pull my hand away when Steel Beak reached forward, grabbing my hand.

"So. I was wonderin'..."


	8. A Good Night

I waited for Agent Ophelia back at the hotel, pacing back and forth with my hands clasped behind my back as I anticipated her arrival. I went over our conversation in my head, trying to keep my thoughts of the fact that she was actually a competent Agent. The thought was utterly mind boggling. Finally, after what seemed like hours, I heard Ophelia swipe her card key, throw open the door, kick off her shoes, and head for the room where I waited for her.

"Well, what'd he say?" I crossed the room towards her as she let her hair down and shook her head so that it fell around her face messily.

"He wants me to attend the opera with him tomorrow, with dinner before hand." Ophelia sank into one of the many plush chairs, her eyes shifting so that they were gazing out the large bay window nearby. "He's certainly up to something; an idiot could tell you that. But still… I can't imagine what…"

I scoffed. "Puh-lease. Criminals like him are _always_ up to something, trust me." I had hardly noticed how she had swept past me on her way to the chair. I once again crossed the floor to stand in front of her. "Well? Are you going to go tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Phelia snapped, her eyes shooting daggers into mine. "We don't have much of a choice, since I'm sure he wouldn't ever invite you to the opera." She rolled her eyes, and then leaned her neck against the back of the couch, stretching her legs out in front of her. "Did you happen to do anything useful while I was out?"

I stopped myself from making a witty remark, and I opened, then closed my mouth a few times. "Well, I-I, uhh…" I stuttered, rubbing the back of my neck. "I was watching you! I couldn't have left you there! I mean-"

"Look, I can watch out for myself!" Ophelia stood quickly, looming over me with angry eyes. She sighed, and the anger vanished from her face. "Look. I'm going to go to bed, and you can do… Well, whatever. Tomorrow morning we can go over some plans, all right?"

"Fine! While you sleep, I, Darkwing Duck, will stalk the city streets for evil and eradicate it!" I pulled my cape in front of myself and struck a pose. Ophelia chuckled, but I paid her no mind as she went into her room and closed the door behind her.

Once she was in her room I picked up the phone and called L.P. "Hey Launch Pad, how's it goin'? Is Gos giving you any troubles?"

_"No, No, uhh.. Not at all D.W.-HEY! GET OFF THE TABLE GOS! DON'T-"_ There was a crash on the other end of the phone, and then the line buzzed. Apparently L.P. had hung up on me during the commotion. I chuckled, not too worried. I put the phone back on the receiver, opened the window, and let the air rush over me. Tonight was a good night to fight crime.

I could feel it.


	9. Unexpected Twist

It was our third week in Venice, and Darwking Dumbfounded still didn't trust me. I honestly couldn't blame him, since I didn't really trust him either. The morning after my first meeting with Steel Beak we had planned out what we were going to do. I'd hang around Steel Beak like an adoring fan, and Darkwing would watch from the shadows.

This plan had continued up until now, and I had gotten pretty close to Steel Beak without letting him get close to me. This worked out just fine, since I really couldn't stand being around the guy. Since this was week three of our plan, I had a feeling something big was going to happen. I mean, it had to!

_'Tonight's the night,'_ I thought to myself, sincerely hoping that I would be able to actually get something done this evening. I viewed my reflection in the mirror in my room. An elegant dark red evening gown clung to my body, pearls hung from my neck and ears, and my hair fell around my face in soft, fresh curls. It was the perfect look to get any guy to say whatever I wanted, and in this case the guy was Steel Beak. I picked my purse up from my nightstand and headed out into the main room. "Okay D.W., I'm going to head out…"

"And I'll watch his henchmen down at the docks. I know, I know," he replied, rolling his eyes at me.

"Good." I smirked, and threw open the door to our hotel suite.

"Don't wait up for me, _Ollie;_ I'll be busy working all night."

I cringed at my god-awful nickname, and said nothing in reply as I headed out the door. I thought of the dream I had had the night before, and a smile came to my face. In the dream I had pushed Darkwing Dung-heap into a boiling vat of lava, or something of the like. _'Damn. That sure did feel good_,' I thought to myself as I closed the door behind me.

Dinner was especially boring that night, as Steel Beak rambled on about his wealth, his multiple homes, and other things that I really didn't care about. On the outside it appeared as if I was paying rapt attention, while on the inside I was drifting off to my la-la land. Finally, once dinner was finished and Steel Beak had paid, he walked me outside the restaurant.

"So, I was thinkin'. I believe it would be my pleasure to escort you back to my place." While this was obviously some sort of lame pick-up line, I used my acting skills to appear completely honored.

"Oh, I'd love to go back to your lace!" I gushed, batting my eyelashes at him. He smiled.

"I knew youse'd say that." He snapped, and a valet brought his car up to the curb. He opened my door and I slipped inside as the door closed me in. Steel beak slipped into the seat next to me, and his driver started the car. I gazed up into the rearview mirror, too late noticing his henchmen.

"What's going-"

"You tell me that." Steel Beak's eyes were now cruel and cold and I could tell that I had been caught. "I thought it was odd that you didn't rememba me, but that was a long time ago." Steel Beak chuckled and adjusted the cuff of his sleeve. "Your first case, I believe?" I gasped, my hand flying to my mouth. Damn me! My first case ever had dealt with him. Agent Grizzlikof was still working on the streets back then, and I had gone out with him on my first mission. But how could Steel Beak tell? Hadn't I changed since then? "You're probably thinkin' something like, 'How could ya tell?' Well, you see, That first time I saw youse I coulda sworn I had seen you somewhere before. So I checked it out, and BA-BOOM! I rememba-ed!" He laughed again, his henchmen cackling with him. "And now, you're comin' with me, and you ain't goin' back." He looked at me ominously, and I fingered my pearl necklace until I found the right pearl, and I squeezed. If Darkwing was anywhere within a hundred miles, he'd know I was in trouble.

I only hoped that he'd be smart about my rescue, and the capturing of Steel Beak.


	10. Beep

I had just finished tying two bank robbers to a light pole when I heard a faint beep in my ear. _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._ That could only mean one thing. "Ophelia's in danger!" I gasped out loud, causing the two crooks to look at me, then at each other, with a look of confusion on their faces. I rolled my eyes, and swept my cape in front of my body. "Just remember this you crooks! I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the intelligent bank clerk, who presses that little red button. I, am Darkwing Duck!"

"_Che cosa?"_ I didn't pay any attention to the one who had spoken, even though I was pretty disappointed that they didn't speak the language, therefore didn't get to hear my awesome remark. I left them behind, and jumped on the Ratcatcher, which S.H.U.S.H. had so kindly flown over to me. I pressed a button, and Ophelia's location popped up on my screen.

"What the heck is she doing down at the docks?" I muttered to myself, although I quickly pieced everything together. Obviously, she had somehow compromised her potion and Steel Beak had found out and… I stopped dead in my train of thought. This was perfect! Not only had this proven me to be a better crime fighter, but it also put her at my mercy and skills. I chuckled, feeling quite pleased with myself. I sped up, thinking over a plan in my head. It would be simple, really. All I had to do was sneak into the dock holding area, beat the crap out of Steel Beak, and then save the girl-I mean Ophelia. Nothing could go wrong!

The docks came into view and the Ratcatcher skidded to a stop. I pulled my helmet from my head, and pulled the Ratcatcher into the shadows. I took out my hat and placed it on my head, adjusting it ever so slightly.

"All right D.W. Let's. Get. _Dangerous._"

**[It's really short, I know! Sorry about that guys.]**


	11. A Murky End

My heart thumped loudly in my chest, something I hadn't experienced in ages. True fear. A little stream of blood trickled from my mouth, and my hair was wild and frizzled around my face. Steel Beak had me tied up to a pole inside one of the old dock buildings, a structure that looked as if it were about to give in to the struggles of life and collapse at any given moment.

"See, you look an awful lot like your sista." Steel Beak laughed in that annoying, whiny sound that make me cringe. "And that got me thinkin' back to the good ole days, when she was still onna us." He jammed a finger at his chest, the laugh gone from his eyes. "And then, I was thinkin' to myself, _'Ow could I miss it?_ Only difference between now an' then is you're all. Grown. Up." He took a step toward me with each word, and placed a hand under my beak, and thrust it up so I had to look at him. I spit in his face, and he promptly backhanded me, sending my world twirling in front of my eyes and causing pain to shoot from my neck down to my spine.

"What are you planning Steel Beak?" I coughed out, turning my head so I could look at him.

"Well, it's quite simple, really." I looked about, trying to discover the source of the voice. One of the henchmen stepped forward, holding a small screen. The picture was dark, but I could make out the faint glow of eyes. "You see, Venice is on rather unstable grounds. The water rises every year, and many of the buildings are no longer structurally safe, like this one here." Steel Beak chuckled, but I did not avert my eyes from the screen. "F.O.W.L. needs to… re-vamp its image. We've… Turned a new leaf, so to speak. As in we now deal in disasters."

I gasped. I could already imagine what the were going to do. "Hundreds, no-thousands of people will die!" I struggled against my bonds.

The voice chuckled, then said dryly, "That's the point, my dear. A few buildings at first, then more and more. It will all seem like an innocent accident. Then Steel Beak here will offer his finances and support to the people to rebuild, all at a price, of course. And what will S.H.U.S.H. do about it? No one will consider it fowl (the henchmen chuckled at this) play if there's no evidence that anything malicious was planned."

I was about to demand more of the voice, but the eyes faded and Steel Beak stepped into my line of vision. "Now, take this building here," he said, holding up his hands almost in a sign of rapture. "No one would be surprised if it… Collapsed." He chuckled, and turned back to me. "Ainit great?" I felt the ground rumble, and then henchmen began to move out. I struggled harder as the floor beneath me began to shake. "See ya later alligata!" Steel beak called as he rushed from the building with his men. A part of the floor caved in below me, old rooted planks of wood falling into the dark depths of the dirty Venetian water below. I moved me feet to the side, looking down in horror below me. Fear worse than before welled inside my chest, making it hard to breathe. My only thought was,

_"I can't swim!"_


End file.
